A Dragonic time warp
by Theimissinglink
Summary: me and Lexi go back in time with my latest invention and bring the teens of berk and their dragons to modern day. of course madness follows rated T because reason there will be no smut just cursing and me and our regular stupidity
1. Chapter 1

A dragonic time-warp ch1

 **Oh kay so i don't own Jack diddly squat i do own me and Onyx( but Lexi belongs to herself.)**

Location: the missing link laboratories 100 meters under ground

Time:5:00pm

date:3/2/16

Experiment: the doc brown project

participant/s:

Link:owner of missing link labs and A class 1 weredragon

Onyx: genetically engineered dragon rescued from area 51 by Link and is now his faithful companion. Dragon type: night fury. speaks via translation chip implanted in his throat.

Lexi: Lexi is a class 3 entity of unknown origin but has key roles in the missing link labs and is a friend of Links.

POV: third

"So when is lexi supposed to be here" Onyx said in between bites of fish

"Around now, oh there's the elevator" Link said with a look of excitement.

"Why am I here? I really should be finishing homework…" Lexi said slightly annoyed while walking over to the boys.

"Lexi, homework will be the farthest thing from your mind when you see what I have made this time. I present to you the world's first working time device" Link says yanking the tarp off of the object, revealing it to be a large glass tube about 40 feet in diameter with a large fan like object in the top and a door on the side."I call it the TWD2, it stands for Time Warp Device #2." Link says with a proud smile.

"Just don't ask what happened to the TWD1, it wasn't pretty" Onyx mumbled

"Now what are we going to do with this exactly?"

"Hmmm lets think, what do I right the most fanfiction about?"

"Danny Phantom?" Link glares at Lexi.

"Yes Danny Phantom is cool and I actually tested it by going back to when the show was on and buying the complete show on DVD and my laptop is currently transferring them to blue-ray. But now we are going back in time to the time of HTTYD and we are going to meet the berk crew." Link says excitedly, not noticing his female friend's growing rage. Onyx however does and mumbles something about needing get ready for the trip and runs off.

"HOLD ON, YOU WENT BACK TO WHEN DANNY PHANTOM WAS ON AND _YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"_

"I CALLED YOU DAMMIT, YOU WOULDN'T PICK UP! AND THE DEVICE WAS ALREADY WARMED UP!" Link yells back

"AND YOU DIDN'T CALL EARLIER?"

link sighs and rolls his eyes. "you want me to make you a copy?" Lexi crosses her arms and huffs.

"Yes."

"Are you upset I didn't take you with me you big baby boo?" Link teases. Lexi just turns away and huffs again, this time pulling her wings in close to her. Link shakes his head at the opportunity lost.

"Alright, go over to the control panel on the wall and hit the green button then enter the password 10TJ6250 then hit start, while I go set up my computer to make the copies and grab some stuff we will need." Link says before walking off.

Lexi huffs once more before walking over to said panel and doing as told. After she hit the start button a loud blaring siren started wailing and the fan in the top of the device started to pick up pace until it was just a blur then lasers appeared out of the fan blades. About this time Link came around the corner holding a pile of cloths. Onyx had returned at this point with a full leather harness instead of his synthetic one. He was also carrying two small camel backs a few other things.

"Cool okay this will take a minute to warm up so let me fill you in, this thing is not too terribly accurate and has a aim margin of 20 feet upon landing so I'm landing us in Hiccups cove. We will spend the night there so I can get the equipment ready for the return trip set up. The following morning we will meet the Berkians and if they want to come,we will bring Hiccup, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, Astrid, and their dragons back with us. If everything goes according to plan we will be able to introduce them to modern life. But to do this we need to blend in in some form or fashion so that we don't freak them out. So we will be dressing out in time appropriate materials and fashion I already have an outfit but if you go around the corner to the left you will see a tinted glass tube, enter it and select your outfit whilst I finish preparing the TWD2." Link then turns to a panel of gauges and switches and begins to monitor the device and make correction when needed

Lexi's POV

I walk over to a machine with a display and a dress form beside it. This should be fun, but wait, what is this?

"LINK YOU FORGOT TO SET IT TO WINGS! ALSO, WHY ISN'T THERE A LINGERIE SELECTION? THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING WITHOUT A BRA!"

Link peeks around the corner at me. "...did you hit the yellow button?"

"What yellow but- oh, nevermind." Link rolls his eyes and returns to work mumbling about needing labels. Hmm, what to wear? I look over the selection and smile. I press the dresses section because I _never_ get to wear those and look through the different styles. There are a few greek selections, some animal skins, and then one catches my eye. It's gorgeous. It has sheer white sleeves that hang a tiny bit at the wrist, however the sleeves are tight all the way to the mid neckline is a simple u that teases just a tiny bit and the bottom is tight all the way to just above the hips. At the hip it loosens and looks like a rose turned into a dress.

(A/N look up Queen Clarion's dress from the Tinkerbell books. BOOKS. It's pink but the bottom of the dress looks like what I described. Google queen clarion's dress from the pixie hollow books. I but the bottom of that dress is what I'm talking about)

The front is open from above the knee down and the back continues with the layers all the way to the ground. It's white at the sleeves and fades gradually to midnight blue at the very bottom. I choose that without even bothering with the other dresses, it's perfect.

The machine scans me after instructing me to take off anything I have on and the dress appears on the form. Okay, almost done, compression.

(AN medical condition and I have to have 24/7 compression on my right leg, feel free to skip, this is more me indulging than anything else. There is NO selection for actually good looking compression. You don't even really need this for imagining how it looks.)

There is no way that I'm wrapping so I go to the stockings section. I begin to mumble to myself a little bit.

"Let's see here, full leg, hip or no? Let's go with hip compression also. NOT THE VELCRO OF DOOM!" Velcro _always_ , and I repeat, _always_ , scratches you. It never fails. "Ah ha, here we go, slip on style." I have never seen so many choices in my life. I quickly choose my ankle bones and calf as the focus area for compression but keep it tight through to the hip. The material I choose is the most comfortable they have, extremely soft and kind of thick.

(If you care about how it's going to really look start reading again here)

There are all kinds of colors and scenes that you can choose. I glance at the dress and choose a stocking that is the same midnight blue as the dress. Perfection.

(START READING HERE EVERYONE)

I sit down and rip off my current stocking, which is really crappy, and put the new one on. This is the best stocking EVER!

"LINK I'M KEEPING THIS!" I listen for a reply. "I DIDN'T HEAR A NO!" Grinning I pull on the rest of my outfit and look in the mirror. Something is missing. I didn't do hair or makeup. I decide to keep my hair down and just brush it out and curl it a tiny bit. My hair is naturally bright blonde and it goes to about midway through my back. It's fairly long and I'm pretty proud of that. Wait, what if it's cold? I go back to the machine and get a simple white leather jacket. This is so cool. I don't think it matters that this isn't very viking looking, it's simple enough to just say I'm a royal. I probably could have chosen something less conspicuous but oh well. I walk back into the main area and stand outside of the area where I know Link is changing.  
"Hey, I'm done. It isn't exactly viking but I could pass as foreign royalty. Nothing synthetic or anything. Well, there's the stocking but who's going to question that? The only problem is the wings. Those are probably going to be questioned."

"Go back to the console and select the holograms option and it will give your outfit a holographic camouflage device, it will bend the light around your wings making them invisible."

"Okay." I do just that and watch as my wings go invisible. "Cool!"

"Ya I'm just going to pull mine but yeah the holo camo is definitely one of my more fun inventions." Link says as he walks out of the the side room wearing a leather vest a pale green shirt and some pants that where time period appropriate. In the vest was an assortment of tools and small brass gears. He was also wearing a pair of steampunk goggles and a short top hat.

"So what do you think, personally I think I make a good steampunk but that's just me."

"Cool, you could just say you're a scientist."

"Well where's the fun in that? Besides, steampunk is the science of that time period...kinda...okay I just really like steampunk." I roll my eyes at this.

"Close enough. Are we going to leave soon? Also, the cove may not be the best idea to land. It has a huge lake in the middle. Why not on the beach, near where the whispering deaths were?"

"I know but I have a landing platform/ hover deck set up so the lake won't be a problem. I sent it ahead so we should land on it above the lake. I need it because that's how we get home."

 **POV:third person**

A loud siren rang out thru the lab

"Well, that's our cue" link said heading for the access hatch in the machine

"You ready for this?" He said opening the door

"Yup, let's go. " Lexi said before walking in the hatch closely followed by Onyx

He nodded before closing the hatch and walking to the middle of the massive device.

"Alright Lexi you stand here, and Onyx you stand here and curl your wings and tail in close to you" he said instructing his friends who noded and complied.

"COMPUTER INITIATE LAUNCH PROTOCOL!" Link shouted. Then the fan blades in the top of the device started coming down at an angle slowly absorbing the trio in the lasers and began speeding up then in a blinding flash of light they diapered from our time stream.

 **Link:TADAAA we are in our own story, didn't expect that did ya?**

 **Lexi: We pretty much have a story going in all of our authors notes. It was bound to happen sometime.**

 **Link:true true but this could be the start of a new series for us imagine the potential… like we use the TWD2 in this year's christmas special and we have a massive Christmas party in the lab?!**

 **Lexi: This is going to be fun! We could go to other universes like the Danny Phantom universe. Or what about crossovers? WE COULD MAKE SURE DANNY ISN'T CLUELESS!**

 **Link: Lexi… you're beginning to obsess about Danny in a Paulena type of way it's actually scary.**

 **Lexi: Paulina wouldn't set Sam and Danny up. She would separate them forever. I just want to sit back and watch. Well, occasionally tweaking things. I'M CLOCKWORK!**

 _ **Suddenly a purple swirling vortex appears and Clockwork steps out**_

 **Clockwork: AWWWWWW HELL NAWWW.**

 **Lexi: HI CLOCKWORK!**

 **Link: (** _ **looking at the audience)**_ **I'm going to spare yall the insanity of what is about to happen so fav. Follow etc and let us know if yall like this thanks**


	2. history

**Link:WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING WITH OUR LIVES!**

 **Lexi: Link, language… even if that is pretty accurate…**

 **Link: (rolls eyes) so we have a few updates to where this story is heading. The first one is that we are going to use this as an experiment to get our ideas out for Lexi an my characters then we are considering making an actual book off of these characters. So you are going to get some background and some angst. You would not believe how long it took Lexi to talk me into writing angst.**

 **Lexi: It will pay off in the long run! Yeah this is going to be a lot of world building and exploring for the new book that is in planning stage one. We haven't done a ton with it yet but we plan to.**

 **Onyx: and by "planning stage" they mean that they haven't a clue as to what the plot is going to be**

 **Link: paintball gun?**

 **Lexi: Well he doesn't have a clue… But enough with that, we have a story to get to! We don't own anything you recognise!**

 **Link: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 2 arrival Midday at Hiccups cove 3rd person

It was peaceful in the cove, the birds were singing, and a small herd of deer was near the edge. There was also a big steel platform floating inconspicuously above the lake...but never the less it was peaceful. That is until there was a flash of light above the platform and Link, Onyx, and Lexi fell out of it in a big heap on the platform.

"It appears I forgot to account for vertical variance" link said shoving Onyx's tail off of him.

"You know where I want to shove that variance right now?" Lexi glared at the idiotic genius male.

"Ummm I don't know but I have a 50% chance of guessing right" Link said walking over to the control panel.. Lexi just uses her wings and makes a gust of wind that causes Link to stumble forward onto Onyx.

"Hmm, well you have a smaller chance of learning not to be a smart ass." She sets herself back on the ground and smirks.

"Too late for that" Onyx mumbled "soo Link everything work right?"

"Yep the device is running under normal parameters and the time space continuum is still stable." link said victoriously.

"So does the almighty genius have a game plan? Or are we just winging it? Pun intended."

"Ba-dump shhh. But as to the plan we can go one of two ways, the first being that we go straight in and tell them we are from the future. The second is we go in as a visiting group of friends and get acquainted before telling them we travel more than the waves. But both are fun and I couldn't decide so why don't you." Link said looking up from the instruments.

"Option two, that would let us hang out here longer."

"Alright then give me a sec and…. voila!" Link exclaimed as a humming was heard and the platform began to shimmer before turning into a rather large wooden decked ship with two large metal paddle wheels on either side.

"Alright, now just to get in into the water and we are good to go" Link said flipping a toggle switch causing the boat to start floating towards the open water.

"Well that makes things easier." Lexi beats her wings and starts after the ship.

"Ya the matter reformer was one of the first things I made" Link says from atop Onyx..

"Cool, so this was before I…"

 _ **(AN: okay so Lexi wrote this piece. This is her backstory. I'm warning you now. There will be some major feels and possible triggers.)**_

"Code red no response, all classrooms code red no response!" I gasp as everyone jumps up to go to the corner and the teacher turns out the light. Everyone has hushed breathing as we wait. We hear footsteps outside. Code red no response. That means someone has a gun, and we're the closest classroom to the entrance. Someone in here won't make it.

"Come out come out wherever you are." We remain silent and I hear him go to another classroom. There are other kids in there. No. I sat at the front of everyone so I shakily get up. There's a chorus of gasps and people whispering for me to sit down.

"I have a plan. You are all going to be fine. Just trust me. In case something happens, tell my parents that the second to last blue section of my journal has letters to everyone." The teacher, a smaller lady, tries to stop me, but at 5'10" I outpower her and make her sit with the class. I make my way to the door and wave to my best friend before carefully turning the handle and opening the door.

"Can I have last words? Please?" The shooter whips around to look at me and raises his gun but doesn't say anything. "I was alone in there. You aren't going to find anyone on this side of the building, it's noon, lunchtime. I had to study. That's not what I wanted to say though. I wanted to ask why you're doing this." His brow furrows in suspicion but he saw that I was defenseless and eased his grip on his weapon. All I have to do is keep him talking. The police station isn't far and the office calls 911 immediately.

"My daughter went here. She committed suicide because of you people. She had freaking depression and YOU PUSHED HER OVER THE EDGE! IT'S YOUR FAULT ALYSSA IS GONE!" Oh crap. He isn't mentally stable.

"I'm sorry about your daughter. I went to the service. I didn't know her that well but I tried to be nice to her." It was a complete lie but the school paper had this in it. I know enough.

"Liar. You don't even know what grade she was in. She had plans, she wanted to be something." Thank you news articles.

"Ninth grade. My class. She wanted to be a surgeon. Her favorite color was red. I knew her and miss her."

"Police, drop the weapon!"

"NO! YOU PLANNED THIS!" I take a deep breath and a gunshot is heard. I drop and play dead but it won't be playing for long. He hit me near a major artery. I wanted to be a police officer. I learned where to shoot to kill long ago. I had hoped I would never find use for pain finally registers and I almost black out. There are a few more gunshots and I hear the man drop. The police get here and they get me into an ambulance. It's too late. I told them where to find my notes. I guess it's strange that I wrote letters with my final thoughts to everyone. I just felt that in case something happened, people deserved closure. I didn't want people to grieve too much for me.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"...before I became an angel."

"Ya it was just before the experiment that we met, I had discovered it when I spilled a bit of antimatter into a baking soda box and it became stable then when electrical currents were applied it became solid forms"

"And you figured out how to manipulate it. So that's why Ani now has a fear of baking soda…"

"...Who?"

"The angel that trained me. She was one of the last few assigned to you before I took the case."

"Ahh...yaaaa that is explainable… umm so that may or may not have been the last time I let Onyx talk me into adding a 'random fire' button." Link said sheepishly scratching his head.

"I hope you know that you gave her a mental disorder. She has a major breakdown if you mention baking soda."

"...oops, umm anyways here we are. Now, if you want to, go ahead and get on. I have to make sure I don't set it down on a reef." Link hollered over the wind flying past him in the now dark night sky as Onyx flew towards the water before disappearing under the waves with a splash.

 **LEXI'S POV**

I fly up to the deck, enjoying the feel of the wind ruffling my feathers. I land on the wooden surface gently and glance around. To the right there is a door with the golden outline of a feather gracing the delicate wood. That has to be my room. I walk over and pull the silver feather shaped handle. Beyond the door, a staircase leads down into a room with windows on one wall. It fits me and my wings nicely. I can stretch them to their full length, which is saying something because my wingspan is about fifteen feet, and I have plenty of room. The walls are pure white with gold baseboards and silver crown molding. There are gold designs swirling from the center of the farthest wall in trails of what looks like fairy dust. There is a simple birch dresser and a twin sized bed of the same material. I smile as I note that the bed is at the center of the wall, away from the sides of the room. Link hasn't put any of my furniture close to a wall since I broke my wing while having a nightmare. The little things matter. I walk across the black marble floor and perch on a hammock that stretches in front of the wall of windows. The mountains and coast of Berk stretch in front of me and I am eventually lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the ship and the crashing of waves on the shore.

 **Links POV**

Onyx and I are both shivering when we come in from landing the boat, it may be summer but that water is still cold. I take a quick peek around the ship before realising that Lexi has probably gone on to bed. I look at the clock and realize it's time for me and Onyx to do the same, but first things first, a nice warm shower. I open the door to me and Onyx's room to reveal a notebook yellow room with oak wood floors and a bed and dresser of the same wood. There is also a small book shelf and an electric drum kit next to a window with a marvelous view of the night sky. Onyx and I forgo admiring the stars and head for the shower,now one might think it was strange for both me and Onyx to showering at the same time and at first it was but while I can reach the entirety of my body Onyx cant so its more like a devoted owner washing their dog. After the shower Onyx curls up on his rock and I get in my recently aquired ENO **(I actually do have an ENO and I highly recommend getting one, it is wonderful)** before falling into the deep abyss known as sleep.

 **Later that night**

 _The lights flash on blinding me. I blink a few times adjusting to the light but when I try to move I can't, i'm restrained. I look around only for my blood pressure to increase. I'm back on the table. I hear someone speaking in the dark corner in a language I don't understand. It gets quiet and I think they have left. I close my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief… only to open them to the mad Dr. holding a scalpel over my face he stares at me for a moment before lowering it toward my exposed chest. He smiles as my screams fill the room._

 **Lexi's POV**

I wake up to a scream. Looks like I'm on nightmare duty tonight. One of us usually has to be. I get up and rush to find where Link's room is. I really wish I took the time to look around. Finally I spot a door with the strike class symbol, bingo. I rush in and wake Link up. Onyx is rather useless in these situations. He can and has slept through a natural disaster. I reach Link and pull his head in my lap.

"Hey wake up Link. It's just a dream." he wakes up screaming before spotting me and latching onto my arm

"He's here, he's here and he's coming with that f****ing scalpel, i don't want to be dissected" he basically screams before dissolving into sobs.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here. It's just a dream. He's gone, he and all those others died. You're safe." He doesn't say anything he just continues to try bury himself in my shoulder. I sigh trying to comfort him some more knowing exactly what his dream was, it's definitely not the first time and it won't be the last. I died to protect someone, so it makes sense that I became a guardian angel. I took a few assignments and got fairly good, but I just couldn't find an assignment that was right for me. The other assignments I had were routine stories. Someone's loved one died and they need a friend. Be the friend, you can fade out of their life later. Only takes a few weeks. But then there was a problem case. The file said that he was a genetic mutant created during WW2 and had undergone cruel painful experiments to turn him into what he is today and he has a severe case of PTSD. the catch? Almost all of the most experienced angels had failed at this one, insane, talkative, annoying, boy. Every single one came back needing therapy, or stress relievers, a medic, or something. So I thought, sounds like fun. It turned out that he was almost as stubborn as me. Our first run in was spectacular to say the least. I had just arrived at his house when I heard someone yell 'fire in the hole' when something flew by me. Curious as to what it was I chased after it only to find that it was a pie… I then heard another land nearby, and another soon it was just an endless hail storm of pie of all types! By the time they finally stopped my wings where multicolored from protecting the rest of me from the pastry assault. My wings now useless I began to storm towards the source only for me to hear a whistling sound and a rusty car impaled itself into the ground 40ft behind me. I then sprint away watching the skies for more random objects only to come to the edge of a clearing with Link and Onyx (the dragon who had scared the dickens out of the first angel who tried) tinkering with what appeared to be an medieval trebuchet and a portal of some kind. I watched as they loaded the trebuchet with a washing machine and launched it into the portal only for it to come out the other portal going twice as fast as it went in and fly off to where I was earlier. How the heck am I supposed to deal with this? I sit on the sidelines and watch for a while but eventually I just decide to go for it.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" He jumps and I try to keep a straight face.

"AHHH...umm who are you and why are you at my house, wait… are you one of the government agents that have been after me lately. Man can't believe the government is getting kids to do its dirty work…"he says trailing off in thought.

"NO!" That was louder than intended. "No, I don't work for the government." The file said he was a genetic experiment so why not show him that i'm not normal? It could help. Yeah, why not? Screw code, this is a special case. I spread my wings and shrug. "Yeah, not with the feds."

"Ummm okay two questions. One: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!. And two why are your wings multicolor?"

"In order. I can't tell you and YOUR STUPID PIES ATTACKED ME! My turn with a question. Where can I get this pie out of my wings?"

"...ummm okay first of all the pie is an inanimate object and it did not attack you gravity did if you want to point fingers. But as to the cleaning I have a shower you can use. You shouldn't have a problem it's designed to accommodate me and Onyx here and I still don't trust you unless you tell me what you are so while I finish up here Onyx can you act as escort?"

"YUP" the dragon replied.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." The dragon, apparently named Onyx, leads me to a shower that is curved, obviously intended to accommodate for wings. Fifteen minutes and a metric ton of shampoo later, I make my way back to where Link is.

"Look, I am technically about to set the rules on fire and step on them, but you're a special case so I'm going to tell you what's going on.

"Okayyyyy shoot?"

"Before I tell you everything there's something you need to know. I'm not leaving. I am very stubborn and nobody has managed to stay for more than a day or so. I'm an angel, and at the moment I'm your guardian angel. Let's face it, you need one. Oh, my name's Lexi by the way." I reach out for a handshake and he accepts the gesture cautiously.

"...what makes you say that, i'm perfectly safe" he says as the trebuchet collapses in a ball of fire behind him"...most of the time."

"You're a mess. You've given multiple angels anxiety disorders."

"Okay… how, and there is probably a logical explanation behind all of it, tho if your refering to Wendy that was her fault for mixing the hydrochloric with the carbon emp mixture."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny… Not the point. You need me. I'm bored. I'm staying.

"Okay not my fault if you hurt yourself then, but if we are stuck together for a while anything I should know?"

"I don't do guns. That's about it. No I will not elaborate."

"Ummm how bout cannons, plasma rifles and other assorted explosives?"

"Those are good. We'll find out about the rifles when we get there."

"Already done those are actually the next test of the day, TO THE RANGE!" He yells, sprinting off. I follow cautiously and find a large gun range with a large assortment of modern day and antique guns and other assorted weaponry. I'm inspecting what appears to be a WW1 gatling gun when I spot it… the desert eagle. I'm back in the school. The barrel is pointing at me and his finger pulls the trigger. Breathing heavily, I back away.

"No. No. Nononononononono not again. Not again."

"Umm are you okay?" Link questions. Before realizing what I'm staring at "Umm why are you staring at my desert eagle?" I don't reply and keep backing away and end up backing into him.  
"Not again. No. Not again please. Please, don't shoot." I feel myself collapse and a pair of strong arms carry me out of the room and placed on a couch before being handed a cup of tea. I don't know how long passes but i find myself with an empty cup of tea and a realization. "I had another breakdown didn't I?"

"I have no idea i'm a tech wiz, not a Doc., so i'm just going to say yes" he says tinkering with a device of some nature or another.

"Sorry, I have those sometimes, panic attacks I mean. I just don't do well with weaponry of that variety… Desert eagles in particular." I look down and mentally scold myself for not thinking ahead. Firing range means guns.

"May i ask why or too personal?" he asks looking up. I don't see the harm in telling him. Plus we're going to be stuck together for the foreseeable future.

"I'm an angel. How do you think I became one? I just don't do well with guns anymore. I was never really that comfortable with them but after the shooting… I don't know. I just can't think straight if I see one. It was a desert eagle that did it. Silver, not the gold variety."

He nods in acknowledgment giving me a sympathetic look. "Alright I'll put that one in my room, out of sight out of mind right? So umm hows this thing work, do you stay here and i need to set you up a room, oooor what?" he asks.

"Thanks, and no I usually just sleep outside if i'm on an assignment. Wings provide pretty good shelter. Except for the rain… Those nights suck."

"Well it rains a lot here but I have a room that has a balcony and there is a green house down the hall from it that I never use if you want to stay in there i can set you up in there."

"Really? Oh my gosh thank you!" I rush in and give him a hug before noticing something. There's something hard on his back under his shirt. "Okay so do you have wings or scoliosis?"

"Oh I have wings, but i have the ability to pull them into my person so i don't attract attention, they just leave a small bump on my back that's what you're feeling". He explains and I realize i'm still feeling his back. I pull away awkwardly and hope I'm not blushing. Great, my cheeks are burning so badly there is no way I don't look like a tomato.

"Sorry." I apologies, he shrugs with a look of indifference.

"It's fine I usually don't use them because I never figured out how to fly with them and they rip my shirt when i bring them out soooooo.

"Well why not now? Come on!" I drag him to the nearest exit and laugh at how confused he looks.

 _ **20 minutes later on a cliff**_

"Why are we here again?" he says legitimately confused. I just laugh.

"You are going to learn how to use those wings. so shirt off unless you want it ripped up,wings now!."

He looks mildly concerned but does as I ask and removes his shirt to reveal abs. It's not a six pack, but it's still pretty toned. Dang… I find myself staring a little bit and the blush is back. I really should fix that little problem. He then groans slightly as he revealed a pair of black wings with a span of what looks like about 25ft.

"Okay now what?" I snap out of it and get to work. This should be fun.

"First thing to do is just try to use them on your own. Don't think. Just do it." i then push him off the edge and fall after him. I get into a lounge position and put my hands behind my head and listen to the resounding scream. He'll figure it out. Or not. I

"SON OF A HALF TROLL MUNG BUCKET OF YAK PISS!" he screams in pain as he hits a branch

"Put your wings out." I flip him over mid-air and pull his wings out beside him.

 **Link's pov**

How do I get myself into these situations? The day started normal then all hell broke lose and I am now falling at about 40MPH off crowders mountain near my house being told by this girl who is a guardian angel or something to for the first time since Onyx tried to teach me to use my wings. What,the,hell.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PUT MY WINGS OUT?!" I yell over the wind before panicking at the fast approaching ground. Time seemed to slow as the ground approached i closed my eyes expecting pain but instead i felt a sudden updraft and a feeling of zero gravity i open my eyes to see the ground moving away. I look to my sides and see my wings outstretched riding the wind and it feels so… right. I felt each updraft and how the air curves around my wings, it was like i always had the instinct but it had laid dormant. Until now. I look over to see Onyx smirking at me with a challenge in his eyes.

"Bring it, LET'S SEE WHAT THESE BABIES CAN DO!" I say as I fold my wings in and hurtle towards the ground to gain speed with Onyx close behind. I begin to hear a low whistle that builds into the earth shattering screech known as the night fury scream. I pull up just before the tree line and shoot off like a missile i feel a boundary pushing against me and a cone of mist form around me. I push through it…

BA_BANG!

I break the sound barrier.

 **Link: hay guys (yawns) its like 2 in the morning, Lexi nodded off a while ago so I…**

 **(a loud blast is heard)**

 **Link:... Onyx, did you leave experiment 626 on?**

 **Onyx: ummmm, maybe?**

 **Link: o-god its too late for this**

 **Onyx: drop a Fav or a follow or a review whatever you do we will be greatfull**


	3. introductions

**Link: AAAANNNNDD welcome back to the most random fanfiction in the world, you will see daring stunts, thrills, and chills! Link says wearing a ring master outfit**

 **Onyx walks by in a clown costume looking quite annoyed.**

 **Lexi: ... What the heck are you doing?**

 **Link looks around**

 **Link: umm reliving the time i was a ringmaster for barnum and bailey's circus.**

 **Lexi: You were never a ringmaster.**

 **Link pulls out a picture of him center ring during a live performance**

 **Link: wanna bet?**

 **Lexi: … I've known you almost your entire life. When did you have time to join the circus? And more importantly, why would you join circus?**

 **Link: this was before i met you and because why not? Anyways ON WITH THE SHOW**

Chapter 3 introductions

Link yawns and goes to stretch when he feels something on his arm. He then realizes he is on the floor and it is Lexi who is restraining his arm. He sighs realizing that he must have had another nightmare and she helped him meaning she had a late night. So he grabbed a pillow from his Eno and got comfortable while he waited for lexi to wake up. Eventually lexi wakes up and remembers last night.

"You okay?"

"Morning sleepy head, ya i'm fine barely remember anything to be honest." He says, looking down at her and grinning. "Now, could you please get off my tail?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry…" Lexi jumps up, but yawns pretty soon after getting up.

Link stands up, "Here you need some more sleep, I'll go get breakfast and start sailing for Berk if you want to get some more sleep." He offers before picking her up and putting her in his Eno.

"I can walk you know." Lexi argues, but she soon goes to sleep.

Link smiles before waking Onyx to help catch breakfast.

It's about an hour later when Lexi wakes up to the sound of waves lapping gently against the side of the boat and the smell of cooking eggs and fish down the hall. She gets up and stumbles down.

"Good morning." Link sees her slightly messy appearance and has a cup off hot coffee in her hands before she sits down. "Thank you."

Link just smiles and walks back to the kitchen.

"What do you want in your omelet?"he asks opening the refrigerator

"Cheese, mushrooms, and spinach if you have it."

Link nods and turns back to the frying pan "so i've started us heading for Berk's docks we will arrive in just under an hour and we will be within spoting distance in about 20 minutes so they will probably send the riders out to see who we are" link explains sitting down with a plate of fried fish. "So i'll be up on deck with Onyx to show we are dragon friendly and we mean no harm you can be up with me or down here shouldn't make a difference." he finishes.

"I'm coming up, it's not like there's a ton to do down here."

Link nods "True, also you being there might help keep Ruffnut at bay if she finds an interest in me." link says thoughtfully.

"Not on my watch she won't."

Link chuckles before an alarm goes off alerting them to incoming objects.

Link stands up. "and there are the riders" He grabs his leather vest before heading up to the main deck with Onyx and Lexi close behind. he heads up to where the controls are and slows the boat to a stop just as a nightfury and a nadder fly past and circle around before coming to a stop on the port side of the boat.

"ANYONE THERE" Hiccup calls from atop Toothless.

Link appears from out of the cab "AHOY THERE FELLOW RIDERS " He yells as Onyx appears behind him. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes grow wide.

"Is.. is that a nightfury!? Hiccup says in shock and awe

"Yup, this is Onyx, and i assume you're Hiccup from Berk?"

Hiccup nods and yells down to the ship. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted" Link yells back as Lexi exits the cabin and they head down to the main deck to meet their guests.

Link and Lexi approach Hiccup and Astrid as Onyx goes to meet Toothless and Stormfly.

"So where are you guys from?" Astrid asks.

"Nowhere you would know but we travel a lot and I never introduced myself, the name is Link, professional inventor, steampunk, musician, and traveler abroad" he says taking a bow. "This is Lexi my traveling companion and long time friend." he says gesturing to Lexi

"He pretty much covered the basics so… Hi." Lexi gives a small wave. Link looks back to hiccup

"So could we dock in berk? We have been sailing for a while and we are almost out of coal for the paddles." he says gesturing to the turning wheels on either side of the boat. Hiccup looks at the wheels in awe

"You will have to show me how you get them to work but sure. The only problem is I don't think our docks our big enough to hold your ship."hiccup explains.

"Not a problem, we can just drop anchor in the harbor and have onyx fly us in" Link suggests and Hiccup nods in approval

LINE BREAK DUN-DUN-DAAAAAAAAAA

By the time Onyx landed with Link and Lexi on his back most of the village had come to marvel at the massive ship in the bay and meet the newcomers.

"WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE GATHERED AROUND?" Stoic yells while pushing his way through the crowd. When he spots the ship in the distance and Link helping Lexi off Onyx then sees that Toothless is not the last nightfury his jaw drops. Link spots him and walks up to him.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Stoic the Vast, the name's Link" Link says extending his hand.

"So where do you hail from, not the saxons I hope?" he says accepting the hand. Link just laughs

"No we aren't saxon, or any of your enemies for that matter if I told you where we were from you wouldn't believe me." he explains mysteriously. Stoic looks at Link _'_ _he doesn't look like much of a threat though if he built that ship he has brains, i'll trust him, but i'll have the riders keep an eye on him'_ Stoic thinks. Hiccup walks up to Link

"So you want the grand tour?" He asks gesturing to the village. Link looks to lexi who nods.

"That would be great."

 **Link: ONYX GET BACK HERE WITH MY GOOD TOP HAT! Link yells running after Onyx**

 **Onyx: NOT UNTIL YOU GET ME OUT OF THE BLOODY CLOWN COSTUME! He yells back.**

 **Lexi: Link just stop with the circus thing!**

 **Link:NEVER!**

 **Lexi: (sigh) why me? LINK LOOK AN EEL!**

 **Link:(runs screaming)**

 **Lexi: i have to go deal with this. Like, review, follow, y'all know the drill. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

alright so... it saddens me to say but I'm leaving the fanfiction world, me and my editor Lexi are going to start work on an actual book of our own and publish it. this brings me to the topic of this update, adoption, I'm looking for writers willing to take up the mantle and finish what I started to qualify I will read some of ur work and deem you worthy or not, if interested PM me there will be one final update to each story and finish draconic time warp. thank you all for supporting us in our endeavors and supporting me from the start.


End file.
